Pups Save a School Bus
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Alex | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 24, 2016 May 26, 2016 September 6, 2016 September 7, 2016 November 26, 2016 | writer = Andrew Guerdat | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "A Pup in Sheep's Clothing" | next = "Pups Save the Songbirds"}} "Pups Save a School Bus" is the first segment of the 12th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. The school bus breaks, so Rocky repairs it while Ryder uses the PAW Patroller to transport the kids. While fixing the bus, the kids hop into some pups' vehicles and drive off! The PAW Patroller drives off, too, and it's up to the PAW Patrol to rescue them all. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Alex Porter *Mayor Goodway *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway *Cap'n Turbot *Mr. Porter *Chickaletta *Precious' owner *Mr. Hudson As the episode opens, the school bus meant to pick up Alex Porter, Julius Goodway, Julia Goodway, and Precious' owner is on its way to pick up the kids, but nearly collides with Mr. Porter, who's van loses a load of bananas that the school bus runs over, resulting in the bus getting four flat tires after running over the spike strip at the exit of a nearby parking lot. As the bus driver, Mr. Hudson, worries about picking up the kids and getting them to the school on time so they are not tardy, both he and Mr. Porter decide to call Ryder. At the Lookout, Ryder soon gets the call requesting help from Mr. Porter and Mr. Hudson, and decides that the PAW Patroller can act as the temporary school bus until the regular one is repaired. For that job, he has Marshall help with cleaning up the road of the spilled fruit from Mr. Porter's van, and Rocky with repairing the tires on the school bus. The team deploys, and while Marshall and Rocky get to work with the school bus and cleaning the road, Ryder takes the PAW Patroller to pick up Alex, Julius, and Julia. However, when he picks up Chickaletta from Mayor Goodway with Precious' owner, Chickaletta goes after a spilled corn cob, in which while Ryder and Chase help the Mayor get Chickaletta back, Alex shows Julius and Julia the turnstile that houses the pups' vehicles. Alex climbs into Chase's patrol truck, Julia gets in Rubble's digger, and Julius into Zuma's hovercraft. Worse, when Ryder and Chase get back to the PAW Patroller, Chickaletta's curious nature causes her to hit the button that launches the pups' vehicles, leaving Alex, Julius, and Julia to hang on for their lives as they are launched from the PAW Patroller in the vehicles they were messing around in. Before Ryder can do anything else, Chickaletta manages to climb into Skye's helicopter and start it up, leaving it to carry her away as well. Faced with four of the pups' vehicles going AWOL with Chickaletta and the kids at the controls, Ryder calls Skye, Rubble, and Zuma back at the Lookout to request their assistance with getting their vehicles back. This results in Robo-Dog being left to guard Precious' owner back on-board the PAW Patroller as the sole remaining schoolkid being transported to school. Skye manages to take back control of her helicopter from Chickaletta, barely colliding with the clock and bell tower of City Hall in the process, Ryder helps Chase regain control of his truck from Alex, and Zuma and Rubble succeed in getting control of their vehicles back from Julius and Julia, but not without spilling fruit all over Mr. Porter, and nearly colliding with Cap'n Turbot and The Flounder. Back at the PAW Patroller, just as Ryder, Chase, and Skye prepare to wait for the return of Zuma and Rubble, things only get worse again when Precious' owner lures Robo-Dog out of the PAW Patroller and takes the controls herself and drives off with it. Thanks to Skye, Ryder is able to get back in the PAW Patroller, get Precious' owner away from the driver's seat, and bring the PAW Patroller to a stop, right in front of the elementary school. Chase, Rubble, and Zuma arrive shortly after with Alex and the twins, and together, the four schoolchildren head inside, with Chickaletta right behind them. Marshall, Rocky, and Mr. Hudson arrive shortly afterwards with the repaired school bus, and when Marshall and Rocky inquire as to how the others got there before them, the laughter they receive leaves them puzzled at first, but then they join in anyhow when they realize the others thought they made a joke. *Clean the bananas off the road. *Repair the school bus tires. + + + *Regain control over their vehicles after the children and Chickaletta drive away in them. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Pups Save the School DVD.jpg|link=Pups Save the School|''Pups Save the School'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Journée de l'amitié DVD.jpg|link=La Journée de l'amitié|''La Journée de l'amitié'' PAW Patrol The Polar Bears & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Polar Bears|''The Polar Bears'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują Dzień sportu DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują Dzień sportu|''Pieski ratują Dzień sportu'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save a School Bus' Pages Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S3) Category:Alex is on the title card Category:A vehicle is stolen Category:Mr. Porter calls the PAW Patrol Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S3) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S3) Category:All pups are used Category:2016 Episodes Category:Alex needs rescuing Category:Julia needs rescuing Category:Julius is on the title card Category:Julius needs rescuing Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing